Magneto
Magneto is a mutant with the power to control magnetic fields and manipulate metal. He use to be friends with Charles Xavier but they ended up going down different paths. Magneto's main goal is to start a war between mutants and normal humans because he believes that if mutants do not rise up they will become slaves. He is often opposed by the X-Men. However, Magneto has also worked with the X-Men when their goals align. History Early life In the 1940's Erik Magnus Lehnsheer was a young boy living in a small village in Europe. This village was invaded by Nazis who used tanks to demolish the small village. Magnus was unable to find his parents, possibly because they had been murdered by the Nazis. The Nazis then captured Magnus and put him in a concentration camp. It was here that Magnus saw the horrors of humanity. In the 1960's during an unspecified war Erik Magnus Lehnsheer lost his family who were killed by his country's totalitarian military. This made him angry and began to hate normal humans even more. Erik Magnus Lehnsherr later met Charles Xavier sometime after the end of the war. Both of them worked at a psychiatric hospital. While working together they became good friends. Magnus even assisted Xavier and together they helped patients rediscover the joy of life. Remnants of the army that had occupied Magnus's country returned and attempted to retake the power from the current government. In the process the soldiers kidnapped several patients from the mental hospital Magnus and Xavier worked at. Magnus and Xavier worked together to save what patients they could. During this time Magnus and Xavier revealed to each other that they were mutants. While trying to save one of the patients Magnus became consumed by rage and attempted to murder the soldiers. However, Xavier was able to stop him. Xavier attempted to tell Magnus that violence wouldn't solve anything. However, Magnus's views on humanity had become jaded. Xavier and Magnus's different views on mutant/human relation drove a wedge between them and they became enemies. Magnus then took the name Magneto and began to build an army of mutants that shared his beliefs. Magneto and his followers attacked power plants, factories, and government buildings in an effort to disrupt human society paving the way for mutant domination. However, Xavier was able to stop him. Facing Iceman Not much is known about Magneto's battle with Iceman. For some reason Iceman was the only X-Man fighting Magneto. Savage Land At some point in the past Magneto found the Savage Land, a tropical island hidden in Antarctica, which was home to several primitive humans and even dinosaurs. Magneto used his knowledge of genetics to scientifically transform the residents of the Savage Land into mutates. Later life Jail break In the early 1990’s Magneto returned. When Magneto learned that Beast was in prison he attempted to break him out. However, Beast refused to leave because he wanted to get his day in court so he could prove his innocence. Magneto told Beast that it would not be a fair trial because normal humans hate mutants. As guards shot at Beast's cell Magneto protected them with a magnetic force field. Magneto then used his powers to destroy their guns and tanks. Attacking a missile base A short while after trying to free Beast, Magneto attacked a missile base and the X-Men were alerted to this. Magneto used his powers to activate the missile launch countdown giving the missiles three minutes before they launched. Magneto intended to use the missiles to destroy the very base they were launched from. When Wolverine, Storm, and Cyclops arrived at the missile base Magneto believed they were there to join him. However, Magneto soon discovered that they were there to oppose him. Magneto trapped the three X-Men in a magnetic force field and told them to tell Xavier that those who oppose him are traitors to mutant kind. As the missile launched Storm was able to cause it to crash into the ocean. During this time Magneto was able to escape. As Magneto watched the X-Men fly off in the Blackbird he questioned why Xavier would turn against his own kind to protect normal humans, knowing that they would not do the same for mutants. Metro Chemical Shortly after Magneto's attack on the military base he decided to attack a chemical plant called Metro Chemicals to draw Xavier to him. However, Storm, Cyclops, and Rogue arrived to fight him. Magneto managed to subdue the three X-Men and Professor X arrived at Metro Chemical to face Magneto himself. Magneto offered Xavier a chance to join them. However, Xavier refused. Magneto called Xavier a fool but Xavier said he would not wage war on six billion humans after all the suffering he had seen. Xavier then used his telepathic powers on Magneto and forced him to see his memories of World War II when he was in a concentration camp. Horrified by the images he saw Magneto fled Metro Chemical. As Magneto looked over the city from the top of a mountain he swore that thousands of mutants would join his army and together they would destroy Xavier and his X-Men. Sabretooth Around the same time that Magneto attacked Metro Chemicals, Sabretooth was being held at the Xavier Mansion where Professor X was trying to help Sabretooth calm his savage nature. However, unknown to the X-Men, Sabretooth was really working for Magneto. Magneto had ordered Sabretooth to infiltrate the mansion and take control of it. While the X-Men were out fighting Magneto, Sabetooth attacked Jubilee. However, Wolverine arrived and rescued Jubilee. Wolverine and Sabretooth then fought. However, Sabretooth was able to escape the mansion. Sentinels Witnessing a revolution When Magneto learned of the Brotherhood's plan to assassinate Senator Kelly he flew to Washington D.C. to witness his demise. This would have ignited the war Magneto always wanted between mutants and humans. However, Gambit stopped Mystique from killing Senator Kelly. Magneto then decided to take matters into his own hands and kidnapped Senator Kelly and took him to an abandoned, half sunken cargo ship. As Magneto was about to kill Senator Kelly a Sentinel tore a hole in the side of the ship. Magneto attempted to use his powers on the Sentinels but learned that they were made of plastic, not metal. Despite this Magneto used his powers to manipulate metal objects in the ship and used them as projectiles against the Sentinels. One of the Sentinels grabbed Senator Kelly and flew off. Magneto tried to defend himself. However, there were too many Sentinels. One of the Sentinels pounded Magneto into the ground and left him for dead. However, the X-Men later found Magneto and brought him to the infirmary in the Xavier Mansion. The enemy of my enemy The X-Men later learned that the Sentinels planned on replacing Senator Kelly's brain with a computer and that they were going to do the same thing to every other world leader. When Magneto learned that the X-Men were going to save Senator Kelly he though that this was a suicide mission and they were throwing their lives away. However, the X-Men went to save Senator Kelly anyway. While the X-Men fought the Sentinels, Professor X flew over them in the Blackbird. The Sentinels almost caused the Blackbird to crash. However, Magneto arrived just in time and used his powers to gently land the Black Bird on the ground. Magneto then helped the X-Men fight the Sentinels. When Professor X showed up in the Blackbird he headed straight for Master Mold so he could crash the plane into him. As Master Mold fired a laser at the Blackbird, Magneto created magnetic force field around the jet to protect it. As Xavier ejected from the Blackbird, the Blackbird hit Master Mold and exploded and destroyed Master Mold in the process. Magneto then approached Xavier and told him that they were even for now since the X-Men saved his life from the injuries sustained while fighting the Sentinels. However, Magneto swore that he would return. Magneto then flew off. Return to the Savage Land Sometime later the former X-Man known as Morph shapeshifted into Professor Xavier's form and sent a fake distress message to Magneto. When Magneto arrived in Antarctica he met with Professor X and saw that he was alright. That was when Magneto learned that Professor X had actually received a distress message from him. Professor X and Magneto then realized that something strange was going on. Just then an avalanche started on the mountain they were on and were forced over the side. Xavier and Magneto survived the avalanche and found themselves in a rain forest located in Antarctica. Magneto explained to Xavier that they were in a place called the Savage Land which was a jungle hidden in Antarctica that was populated by dinosaurs. Xavier and Magneto also learned that they no longer had their powers and some how Xavier was now able to walk. They were then attacked by residents of the Savage Land that were riding pterodactyls. Xavier and Magneto then fell over the side of the mountain and fell into the river below. However, Magneto and Professor X survived the fall and washed up on dry land. Shortly after washing up on land Professor X and Magneto were attacked by a tyrannosaurus rex. As the t-rex chased Xavier and Magneto they ran to a geyser. Magneto even threw a rock at the t-rex so it would follow them. Magneto was able to keep the geyser between them and the t-rex. As the t-rex leaned over the geyser it spewed hot water in the t-rex's face. The water was so hot it caused the t-rex to pass out. Vertigo, one of the mutates Magneto created, appeared to Magneto and Xavier. Vertigo told them to surrender so she could make their deaths as painless as possible. Xavier attempted to reason with Vertigo. However, Vertigo used her power to induce extreme vertigo in Magneto and Xavier. As they crossed a rope bridge Magneto nearly fell to his death because of the dizziness Vertigo was causing. However, Xavier was able to catch Magneto and they made it to safety. Xavier and Magneto later came to a village that had been decimated. Magneto told Xavier that the last time he was in the Savage Land the Fall People who lived in the village were living in peace and wondered what happened. A Savage Land mutate named Barbarus then approached Xavier and Magneto. Magneto told Barbarus that he did not create him and the other mutates to cause unwanted destruction. However, Barbarus revealed to Magneto that he and the other mutates on the Savage Land were following a new master. Barbarus then tried to capture Magneto and Xavier. Barbarus nearly killed Magneto because he didn't have his powers. However, Xavier threw a spear into a bee hive and the bees went after Barbarus. Xavier and Magneto then ran away. Magneto and Professor X were later captured by a Savage Land mutate named Amphibius. However, when Amphibius was attacked by a dinosaur, Magneto and Professor X were able to escape. Magneto and Professor X later made it to Magneto's old citadel. Magneto and Xavier then heard a woman named Shanna scream. They saw that Shanna was being attacked by a humanoid pterodactyl named Sauron. Xavier tried to save Shanna but was stopped by Magneto. Magneto then told Xavier that Sauron was extremely powerful and that they would not be able to defeat them even if they still had their powers. All Xavier and Magneto could do was watch helplessly as Sauron picked up Shanna and flew away with her. Eventually Magneto and Professor X made their way back to the mountain they originally met at when they first arrived at the Savage Land. Both of them then began to climb the mountain so they could get to Xavier's jet and leave the Savage Land. However, while climbing the mountain Magneto and Xavier were attacked by people riding pterodactyls called Sky Riders. Magneto and Xavier were able to defeat the Sky Riders. Magneto and Xavier eventually reached the top and found Xavier's jet. However, they found Magneto's mutates waiting for them. Xavier and Magneto fought the mutates but without their powers they were easily captured. As the mutates were taking Xavier and Magneto to their master, they were rescued by a Savage Land native named Ka-Zar. However, Ka-Zar attacked Magneto and said that if he hadn't created the mutates his wife would not be a prisoner and his people would not be slaves. Ka-Zar then attacked Magneto but was stopped by Xavier. Xavier told Ka-Zar that whatever Magneto did in the past he was not responsible for his current problems. Ka-Zar, Professor X, and Magneto then decided to raid the citadel and free the enslaved people of the Savage Land. Later that night Magneto, Professor X, and Ka-Zar broke into the citadel. However, when they got into the citadel they discovered that the mutates were waiting for them. Ka-Zar managed to escape but Magneto and Professor X were captured. A short while later Mister Sinister revealed himself to Magneto and Professor X and they learned he was the master the Savage Land mutates always spoke of. Mister Sinister then revealed to Magneto and Professor X that the reason they could not use their powers was because a machine he created was blocking them, but an unforeseen side effect of the machine was that Professor X could now walk. Mister Sinister then had Sauron use his mind control powers to make Professor X telepathically contact the X-Men and have them come to the Savage Land. Mister Sinister later locked Professor X, Jean Gery, and Magneto in a cell and revealed to them that he was planning on using their DNA to create an army of super mutants. Wolverine and Ka-Zar were able to rescue the X-Men and Magneto and in the process destroyed the machine that was negating their mutant powers. With their powers returned the X-Men and Magneto attacked the Nasty Boys. Cyclops then fired his optic blast at Mister Sinister which shattered his body into several tiny pieces. After Sinister was defeated Magneto told Professor X that it was good to fight alongside him once again. Professor X then asked Magneto to join the X-Men. However, Magneto refused sating that they were on different paths. Westchester Wars Sometime later Magneto successfully started a war between humans and mutants. However, during the war, which became known as the Westchester Wars, Magneto was killed. With their general gone the X-Men were able to defeat Magneto's army. The public then started to see the X-Men as heroes. Alternate timeline Age of Apocalypse In the year 2055 A.D. Master Mold was rebuilt. Master Mold then had a mutant criminal named Fitzroy travel back in time to the year 1955 to assassinate a young Charles Xavier. Fitzroy was able to accomplish this and because Xavier was killed at such a young age he was never able to form the X-Men. Because the X-Men were never formed in this new timeline mutants and humans were at war with each other. This war devastated the entire planet. In this timeline Magneto lead the mutant resistance against the human army, which also included meta-humans. Magneto was nearly killed in one battle by giant robots called Land Crabs. The resistance rushed to help Magneto because they knew that if their general was killed they would lose the war. The timeline was later restored to normal when Wolverine, Storm, Bishop, and Shard traveled back in time to 1959 and prevented Fitzroy from killing Xavier. Powers In the comics Originally Magneto's real name was Erik Magnus Lehnsherr. This was later retconned in the 2008 mini-series Magneto Testament where it was revealed that his name was Max Eisenhardt and that Erik Magnus Lehnsherr was just an alias. During World War II the Nazis captured Max Eisenhardt and he was sent to a concentration camp in Auschwitz, Poland. While there Max reunited with a Romani girl named Magda, who he had fallen in love with years earlier. Max and Magda escaped Auschwitz during the Birkenau revolt of October 7, 1944. Max Eisenhardt and Magda then moved to the Ukraine where they had a daughter named Anya. Around this time Max began using the alias Erik Magnus Lehnsherr. An angry mob burnt down their home and Anya died in the fire. Magnus' magnetic powers then manifested and he used them to kill the mob. Magda then left Eric horrified by what she saw. Magnus then took the identity of Magneto and attempted to destroy or enslave the human race. However, Magneto was opposed by his former friend, Charles Xavier and the X-Men. In more recent years it has been revealed that Magneto actually isn't Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch's father. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Night of the Sentinels, Part I (Appears on a television screen) *Enter Magneto *Deadly Reunions *Captive Hearts (Photograph only) *Come the Apocalypse (Mentioned only) *Days of Future Past, Part II (Indirectly mentioned) *The Final Decision *Till Death Do Us Part, Part I (Morph disguised as Magneto) *Till Death Do Us Part, Part II *Whatever It Takes *Red Dawn *Repo Man *X-Ternally Yours *Beauty & The Beast *Mojovision *Reunion, Part I *Reunion, Part II *Savage Land, Strange Heart, Part I (Mentioned only) *Savage Land, Strange Heart, Part II *Cold Comfort *Nightcrawler (Mentioned only) *One Man's Worth, Part I *One Man's Worth, Part II (Flashback) Trivia *Magneto was voiced by David Hemblen in X-Men: The Animated Series. :*Bryan Singer offered Hemblen the role of Magneto in the first X-Men movie but had to turn down the role because of scheduling conflicts with the television series, Earth: Final Conflict. The part of Magneto ended up going to Sir Ian McKellen. *When casting Magneto for X-Men: The Animated Series the creators of the series had in mind a voice that sounded like John Vernon and an evil version of Charlton Heston. *On X-Men: The Animated Series the sound effect for Magneto's magnetic powers was the same sound effect used for the Klingon's cloaking device on Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. *Unlike the comics in X-Men: The Animated Series, Magneto's helmet could not protect his mind from Professor Xavier's telepathic powers. *Magneto was originally going to be the main villain in the fourth part of the Secret Wars episode [1] [2] [3]. Magneto was then written out of the episode and replaced with Mister Sinister. Eventually the Secret Wars was shortened to three episodes and neither Magneto or Mister Sinister appeared. Category:Villains Category:A-Z Category:Unused characters Category:Mutants Category:Earth-92131 characters